Communication devices, including wearable devices, sensory monitoring devices, and other types of mobile or portable communication devices, can be utilized for a variety of purposes. For example, such communication devices can be utilized in the healthcare industry to monitor conditions of patients, collect information regarding conditions of patients, and communicate such information to hospitals or other healthcare providers. When such communication devices are remotely located from a hospital or other healthcare provider, such communication devices typically have to be connected to a communication network in order to communicate with a communication device of the hospital or other healthcare provider.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to communication devices and communication networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive.